I Wish
by Indigo-Thorn
Summary: Lyserg suffers conflict with himself. Should he stay with the X-laws, or return to someone he holds dear to him. The only one left that he does have. LysergxOC, please R&R!.
1. Conflict

Chapter 1 - Conflict.......

"I'm confused about something......." Lyserg mumbled quietly to the Iron Maiden who was staring back at him with her usual expressionless face. _"And what's that....?". _

The compartment of the maiden's iron prison flipped open to reveal her face that looked to Lyserg with sympathy. _"That girl again Lyserg.....?"._

His eyes widened as he looked at her. "No!.....m'lady......just thinking....". The maiden nodded, "don't let a girl inhibit your duties as an X-law Lyserg, please".

With that the Maiden's cool, brown iron covering enclosed around her once more and then there was nothing but silence.

"_She's right.........tomorrow, we face Yoh........and not once will I think about her......"._

He thought to himself as he wandered along the stone corridor in the castle, only candle light and flames lighting his path.

Opening the dark oak door, he entered his room and sat on the velvet blankets of his four poster bed. "I tried to get them to join, i did.......but.....i still feel so empty...." he mumbled quietly, sighing and staring at the floor.

---------------------------

Gin, stared aimlessly out of her bedroom window, she was staying with her cousin Anna, at her apparent fiancee's house.

Storming into the room, Anna frowned and looked Gin up and down. Her pale skin was becoming reddened slightly in the intense sunlight.

"Gin!" Anna exclaimed.

Suddenly snapping to attention, Gin whisked around and looked at her with alert, green eyes.

"Anna?".

Anna frowned, "WHY aren't you training with the others, let's go....into the yard, now".

Gin nodded and saluted as she scurried down the stairs with her daggers tucked into her belt. When she arrived outside, Len and Yoh were training fiercely, whilst Trey attempted to rip out his hair listening to Choco's awful jokes.

Gin stared, totally baffled.

"Uhm....guys?".

They looked up. "We face the X-laws tomorrow......let's refrain from telling stupid jokes hmm?".

Trey stared in disbelief. "That's why I'VE been saying ALL day!" he exclaimed.

Sighing momentarily, Gin scratched her face and proceeded to join in the training.

-----------------------------

Lyserg sighed, staring at a piece of paper, he a drawing on it, of a girl, he stroked his fingers along the picture.

"You're just a weakness...." sniffing briefly he added, "a weakness I need to rid myself of".

-----------------------

Ok, i'm aware there are some lose ends in this first chapter. If you read on when more chapters are added. All will become clear XP. Please please please, R &R :3 thank you!!.


	2. Romeo And Juliet

Chapter 2 - Romeo and Juliet.........

"You know, i thought i had him all figured out.....Lyserg i mean" Yoh commented as he glanced at Gin, who seemed to be far too mopey for her own good. "Hmm?" she mumbled, adrift in her own daydream. It was such a pleasant day, far too nice to even be contemplating fighting, but, it had to be done. "Yeah, me too" she finally answered.

Ren glared, "The X-laws wanted to fight, well, now they're getting their fight". Gin looked up at him. "I ain't arguing Ren, i agree with you". She frowned. "They need to be put in their place".

As usual, Doby village was busy and bustling with people visiting overpriced stores all day, before their battles. "Especially if they think Yoh is evil......we're here now, so.....".

Ren interjected, "they must be eradicated". Gin nodded and stood up, "Yup".

"Well, i feel like taking a walk for a while guys......I'll see you later...". Ren watched her leave, golden eyes following her movement as she slunk off. Yoh started snickering and nudged him. "Will you get lost!" he snapped back at Yoh, blushing and refusing to look at her at all anymore.

As she walked she seemed to be illuminated in the sunlight, her hair was a very pale blonde and her eyes a pale, emerald green, a blue neckchief around her neck, and a black tanktop, lined with blue also, and it also had some kind of blue scripture across it, her trousers were a navy blue also, and her shoes were black.

None of the stalls caught her eye, though people eager to sell things desperately tried to get her attention as she walked. "Man, I'm bored, it's never exciting unless we're in a fight Nami....". Gin mumbled to a ghostly floating head, the miniature form that Amidamaru often took.

"I know......" agreed Nami, who hovered beside her.

"It's so hot too, and the food is way too expensive" Gin continued to complain.

Nami was actually a female assassin, a feudal times assassin, who had belonged to a clan named 'The Black Lotus' she was executed in an attempt to kill one of the emperors from the opposing kingdoms. Now she was 'reduced' to being the guardian of an 'obnoxious' teenage girl.

A beeping sound was heard, and Gin looked to her wrist to read the name of her next opponent. "Great......the X-laws....i have to face him Nami". "When?" asked Nami. "Two days....maybe i can convince him to quit before then".

Nami raised a questioning ghostly 'brow. "I thought you gave up on Lyserg?".

"Wrong" Gin countered.

Finally the sun had gone down, and she had perched herself by the lake that lead to the glowing fountain where the king of spirits dwelled. She smiled, it was so peaceful and tranquil she enjoyed it a lot.

"It's nice here". Nami responded by hovering around with a smile.

"I agree" another voice countered. As if knowing who it was already, Gin shrugged. "I'm not supposed to face you till tomorrow".

Lyserg shrugged. "I'm allowed to come here".

Gin shrugged, "true 'dat". She sighed and ran her fingers through the water.

"I wish you wouldn't resent me....". He mumbled. She frowned but didn't look at him, "don't bother Lyserg, you tried to hurt my friends.....and you hurt me too when you left". He sighed, "i didn't mean it Gin, you have to understand".

Gin shrugged, "i don't have to understand anything". He looked at the floor. "I know how it feels though, i lost my parents too....remember?" Gin added. He nodded and smiled, "i remember, i remember how you made me feel better too".

Giving in she sighed, "I remember how you made me feel better too". Nami rolled her eyes and floated off. Lyserg paused, "where are you staying?". Thinking a moment, Gin wrote something on his hand, see me?". He shrugged, "if you want, if you don't hate me anymore". She smiled, "i don't, come tonight ok?".


	3. Bless

Chapter 3 - Bless

Gin arrived back at the dwelling where everyone was staying. She smiled and sighed all dreamily. Ren raised an eyebrow, staring at her blankly as she swirled into the room. "And just what is up with you?". "Nothing.....everything's cool" she replied. Chocolove smirked, "cool as........." he began laughing hysterically, "ice cubes". Ren responded by clouting him over the head with his bladed weapon. "NO jokes!".

Faust stared blankly, but gave that sweet smile anyway. "I know what it is".

"Oh really, and what is it?" Ren asked, becoming more and more irritated as the seconds went on.

Faust just smiled, keeping it to himself.

"Think I'll be turning in early guys" She added, before trailing into the other room quietly.

HoroHoro blinked, and raised an eyebrow, "Well dude, what was that about?" he asked, his eyes landing on Faust as he eagerly waited to know.

Faust waved an index finger at him, all knowingly. "It's a special someone, and it's also a secret".

Ren scowled, "why is it that Gin, always shares everything with you Faust, she WAS nearly persuaded onto our team".

Faust shrugged, "Who knows".

Yoh laughed, "well you heard guys, it's a secret".

Meanwhile in her room, Gin was staring blankly at the ceiling. "This is just typical Nami......i have to fight dream boy in two days.....he just won't be convinced, what do i do?". Nami hovered at her side, "you see him tonight if he shows". The ghost sighed, "but we have our mission Gin, we need to get revenge for our clan kind....remember?". Gin nodded, "right, but i got two days left to convince him".

A tapping sound was heard from the window, and Gin walked over to open the shutters. "Lisie!" she exclaimed. He smiled and waved. She climbed out of the window and landed quietly, next to him, he waved gently.

"To the lake?" Lyserg queried, Gin responded with a gentle nod.

She linked arms with him as they walked, she knew him from when she was in England for a few months, after her parents had died of a deadly illness, Gin had to stay with her grandparents for a while in England, her mother being English originally. There she met Lyserg, she liked him ever since, struck so deeply by his kindness and gentle nature.

"This place is different at night huh?". He nodded, "sure is".


	4. Reminiscent

Chapter 4 - Reminiscent

Gin watched the skyline quietly as she walked with Lyserg, at night, Doby village was so quiet and deserted during the darkness. "Did you find out your next opponent?" she suddenly piped up, blinking her pale green eyes as she watched him walk beside her.

He nodded, "Yeah...." his voiced had somewhat darkened.

"Who is it?" Gin asked expectantly, she already knew the answer though.

"Team Ren" he responded, looking at her.

"Ren's Team!?" Gin exclaimed almost toppling over as she looked at him. He nodded, "Yeah".

"You know you can't do it Lyserg........they're your friends" Gin tried to reason with him, but by that cold expression on his face, she had pretty much gathered it was futile. She still liked him a lot though, ever since those few weeks in England, and she wasn't one to give up easily.

Lyserg shook his head, "i have a different objective now Gin, i have to get revenge for my family, they chose their paths, i tried to reason with them, get them to see it my way". Gin frowned, pretty much fuming with anger now. "You're so selfish......why should they see it your way?...Yoh and all of us were more than happy to help you, but you turned your back on us Lyserg" she sighed, "i don't even know why i came out here.....".

She began storming off, Nami hovering after her, the ghostly assassin glanced back at Lyserg sympathetically. He sighed and stood still, watching her leave, he knew where she was going, and he wasn't so easy to quit either.

Gin arrived back at the lake, the stars were reflected in the water, along with the ebony coat of the sky. She stared at her reflection in the rippling waters, the only light source was the tiny stars and the path where the king of spirits dwelled.

"That was a tad harsh you know" Nami mumbled, hovering at her side, she could never understand teenagers, especially not girls.

Gin shrugged uncaringly, "yeah, well i feel like a piece of gum on his shoe".

Nami smiled, "oh really, that's not how he sees you i don't think". The ghost faded and disappeared, to reveal another figure standing in the darkness. As a reaction, Gin looked up and poised her dagger towards the figure. "You don't need that" the figure replied.

Gin frowned and lowered the dagger. "Right.....". Lyserg came forwards, into the light, that blindingly white X-laws uniform made her cringe everytime she saw it. "Oh, it's you again". Lyserg smiled, "you know, i feel like we're in some kind of twisted version of Romeo and Juliet".

Gin scoffed, "oh really......and how do we resemble them at all?". He walked towards her, his gaze never lifting, at this point Gin was feeling rather nervous. "Well, i remember when i first saw you....you had ice cream spilt down your shirt, and i had to help you clean it off".

He paused, "and gradually as i found out about you, i realised we were very alike, and i don't think I've ever had that before.....it's cool". Gin raised an eyebrow, smirking, "cool?....did Mr 'I'm so posh' Diethel, just say cool?". He laughed slightly and nodded, "he did".

Gin walked towards him and put her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "You shouldn't be part of the X-laws, there's other options for you, always will be" she whispered softly.


End file.
